Victorious: Valentines Day
by horrormaster2.0.1
Summary: it's Valentine's day and everyone is love sick exept for beck and jade, robbie and cat are trying to get together and so is tori and andre! ahh love is always in the air!
1. Jade's Valentine

Victorious: Valentine's Day

Jade's POV

it's valentines day?, ugh! i hate valentines day! everyone's all lovey dovey and it makes me sick! i wanna puck everytime some writes love notes, spent to much money on stupid chiz like charm brackets, necklaces, clothing and roses! ugh god i hate roses! unless it's from him...

i walked into hollywood arts as soon as i did cat ran to me "hi jade! happy cat "valentines" day!" she giggled i rolled my eyes, ever since we were little cat would always call valentines her day, mostly cause it was her last name, she'd thought she had a special bond with this holiday i though it was just annoying she her phone beeped i smiled as beck walk over to me

"hey babe" he kissed me on the lips i smiled and replied "hey"

"jade it's my brother!" cat said "ah, did he get me the stuff?" i asked "yeah, he got you the dwarf the bow and arrow and the human heart!" cat said "wow! where did he find a fake human heart?"

"...you wanted a fake human heart?" me and beck stared at cat she quickly tapped on her phone "i'll call my brother!" she quickly walked away i looked at beck he was looking in his backpack "what are you looking for?" "this, close you're eye's!" "why?" i asked "just do it" "ugh fine!" i turned around and closed my eye's i felt a chain against me neckand something weighing the chain down "now open them" beck said i opened my eyes and felt the necklace beck grabbed a mirror from my bag and showed me the locket it was in a shape of a J "oh beck!, you know i hate presents on this day!"

"i know but it's been two years since we dated and i wanted it to be special!" "a year and eleven months" i corrected i opened the locket and saw it, it was a picture of us when we first started dating i almost felt a tear coming but i kissed beck i hated this because what i got him wasn't going to be good enough! "thank you" i said "you're welcome he replied i started to kiss him again it felt like we would never stop kissing but the bell rang and we headed towards sikowitz class

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer, <strong>


	2. Tori and André's Valentines

Victorious: Valentine's Day

beck and jade walked into sikowitz's class as the bell rang they stopped halfway seeing sikowitz upside down "hello class, could one of you children please unhook that wire" sikowitz asked pointing towards the hook with a rope tied around it on the wall

cat was texting someone oh her phone and she was giggling robbie was sitting behind her trying to read her messages rex leans over her shoulder

"hey cat who you texting?"

"no one rex!" she quickly puts away her phone

"uhuh whos you secret boyfreind?" rex asked

"rex mind you're business!" robbie said

"what? you were the one who wanted to know who she is texting!''

"what no i...i wasn't!"

"i felt you're hand tense up!" rex said

robbie hesitated and feeling his cheeks turning red

cat just giggled and turned round

at tori's house she is laying in bed sleeping the sun beams through the curtains in her room in her face causing her to wake up his arms around her waist she get's up grabs her camera and snaps a picture of him, it causs him to wake up

"hey." the guy started to get out of bed

"hey." tori said

"did you sleep well?" he asked

"yeah, happy valentines day!"

"happy valentines day." the kiss once they stopped tori looked at the time 7:15 am

"oh crap! im late for school!" tori quickly got dress

"do you need a ride?" he asked

"yeah."tori quickley threw on some clothes and got her thngs

tori and hr boyfreind drove to tori;s school where he drops her off

"thanks luke i'll call you!" she kisses him and walks into hollywood arts as soon as she stepped in she saw him

kissing his girlfreind in the hallway

Andre and his girlfreind

Mikeala kissing in the hallway by her locker

she dosen't know why but every time she sees them together something inside her makes her want to punch mikeala in the nose and take andre away from her, she dosen't know why she has this feeling inside her she has luke and there happy together right?

she slowly walks over to her locker

"hey andre."

no response they just keep kissing tori opens her locker and puts her bags in she looks over at them there still kissing

"andre?"

still no response more kissing tori really gets aggravated now

tori slams the locker door shut and screams "ANDRE!''

andre and mikeala stop kissing they look over at tori

"oh hey tori." andre said

"hi."

"hey tori." mikeala said

"hi mikeala." tori said in a dull voice

mikeala turned her attention to andre

"i have to get to class ok?"

"yeah."

mikeala kisses andre on the cheek but she gives tori a look before walking to her class

"hey happy valentines day." andre said he pulls out something from his back pocket

"i didn't want mikeala to see this but this is for you." he handed me the box

"ooh andre? what is it?" she asked

"just open it." he said

she did so once she opened she gasped aloud she felt tear in her eyes she saw the music note necklace

"oh andre! thank you!"

she goes in and hugs him really tight she almost has to go to the tip of her toes to reach his neck with his arms wrapped around her waist he picks her up and she wraps her arms around his waist for a few minutes they stayed like that mikeala forgot something from her locker but stopped halfway in the hallway and saw tori and andre hugging like that he never hugged her like that before she furiously turned around and angrily walked away to her class


	3. Trina's Mystery Valentine?

Victorious: Valentine's Day

Tori and andre disconnected from the hug "Uh i should get to class." tori said 'Yeah, umm i'll se you at lunch?" "yeah definatly!"

tori graps the necklace from the box "Hey could you?"

"Yeah, Yeah sure." andre said he grabbed the chain from her hands and went behind her he slowly wrapped the necklace around tori's neck

once the necklace was on andre rest his hands on tori's shoulder's he leans in her hear

"I'll see you at lunch?"

"Mhmm."

he kisses her forehead and walks to class

Tori just stands there with confused look on her face

On a plane trina is sleeping her head resting on a cute guys shoulder who is also sleeping

A flight attendant walks up to them and rest a blanket on them both

In the first class section tori ad trina's parents are talking

"I can't believe trina made us fly to new york for some new fashion boots!" mrs vega said

"well that's trina for us our crazy self centered daughter."

"yeah, unlike tori, you know why didn't we leave trina at the airport i mean no one would of noticed if we didn't bring her back!"

sorry if this one dosen't make much sense but you'll understand in the next chapter


	4. Heartbroken

Victorious: Valentine's Day

back to where trina is the mystery guy wakes up by the sun shining on his face through the window he tries to lean forward but trinas head is kinda heavy he tries to close the window shade but trinas head is so heavy jeez it's heavy like a brick

"Jesus, this chicks head." he looks at her legs long tan "Nice legs." he then rases his food "hmmm maybe?"

he moves his foot to the window and succesfully closes it trinas head the drops from his shoulder to his pants right on his junk and shes still asleep "Wow you're a real heavy sleeper!"

he grabs her shoulders and pulls her up she falls back to her side her head hits the side of the her seat she then wakes up "Ow!" she looks at the guy "Did you hit me! My dads a cop i can have you arrested for assault!" "what? no, i didn't hit you you're a real heavy sleeper you amost made me wrinkle my new jeans."

"what? you you smeared my mascara!"

"Whatever. My name Jake."

"Trina."

"That's a pretty name."

"I know! Jakes a cute name for a guy."

"Thanks?"

"Sure, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Same age. what school do you go to?"

"Oh i went to this theater arts school in Florida but my familys moving to LA plus i heard theres this really good school there."

"Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I go there with my sister well she's not as talented as i am but she's still there."

"How good of a singer are you?"

"I am an awesome singer wanna hear me sing?"

"Well i dont think nows the right ti-"

"Nevermined i'll find someone like you. I wish nothing but the best for you to don't forget me i beg i remember you said somethimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

jake just sat there shocked at how horrible she was

"Holy shiiiii-wow that was um, im lost for words."

"aww thanks."

"so jake are you a singer?"

"yeah actually."

a flight attendent walks up them

"Im sorry but miss the other passengers are complaining about you singing randomly you're going to have to quiet down."

"Well what were they saying?" trina asked stunned by how rude that was

"I'd rather not say they werent nice words."

Back in LA in Hollywood Arts Tori was eating lunch with Cat, Beck. Jade, Robbie and of course Rex

"Hey Cat you going to tell us who you were texting or what?"

"Rex! THATS NONE OF YOU'RE BUSINESS!" Robbie yelled

"Robbie its fine now, well rex i was texting this guy you all know but im not saying his name we met last night and stuff just happened."

"What kind of things?" Tori asked

Cat leaned over to Tori and whispered something rex leaned in to listen but Tori jump back at what cat torl her

"Catrina Valentine!"

cat just giggled

"Hehe whaty?"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

"It was easy." cat said

"Oh god no!" tori covered her ears

"What did she do?" jade asked now interested in there conversation cat walked towards her and whispered what she said to tori jade just sat there

"Oh cat no, just no."

"I'm so confused here." Beck said

"Yeah what did she do?" Robbie asked

"You guys shouldn't know, cat oh my god. No,no,no." Tori said covering her mouth

"Oh god i have a mental picture now!" Jade said covering her eyes

Tori gets up and leaves the lunch table, she walks inside school to her locker befor she opens it Mikeala walks up to her

"Hey tori."

"Hey."

"So you and Andre, are really close freinds right?" Mikeala asked

"Y-yeah were real close."

"Yeah, well not after today." Mikeala said bluntly

"What do you mean?"

"Stay away from Andre!" Mikeala said almost demaning her to do what she says

"Why?" Tori asked

"Because you've been playing with his mind! You've droven him crazy he wants to be with you, but you cant see it!" she takes a moment

When I first got to hollywood arts people were telling me how 'in love' andre is with you and you never once noticed. He's tried everything, he wrote music for you, made songs about you, he even skipped his great grandfathers 97th birthday for you!" Mikeala was losing it she was growing impatient with tori

all tori did was stand there shocked in her dismay mikeala was terrifying

"Mikeala I-"

"Shut up! I'm talking you'r listening." mikeala takes a moment to regain herself after a few moments she starts to talk again

"You need to stay away from him, everytime he's around you he hurts because you never knew how he feels about you and it hurts him inside. i see it everytime all three of us are together. He needs someone who will treat him better than you ever did for him he dosent need someone like you. He needs someone who will treat him the way he deserves to be treated. So just stay away from him and stay out of my way cause if you dont..."

mikeala ets real close to tori's face to where tori can feel her breath

"I WILL END YOU!"

with that Mikeala smiles

"I like you're shoes by the way!"

mikeala walks off to lunch thankfully the hallway was empty so noone heared what just happened tori's eyes begin to water as she raises her hand to the necklace andre gave her this morning

without any hesitation she runs into the janitors closet and locks the door she slides down amd sits infront of the doorway tori takes out her phone and goes through her photo gallery she stops at a picture of her and andre from when they were at the beach tori looks at the picture and starts to cry until she falls asleep

* * *

><p>Tori wakes up in the janitors closet still alone<p>

"Oh Crap!" she gets up and looks out the door its still daytime thank goodness but the halls are empty she checks her phone 3:15 school just got out

"TORI?"

someones calling her name but who?

"TORI YOU HERE?"

she recognizes that voice it's andre

tori goes to unlock the door but then Mikeala's words go into her thoughts "I will end you"

she stops and see's andre in the hall still with his backpack has not left school since it ended? he stayed just to look for me?

Andre turns and sees tori through the glass in the janitor closet he runs to the door "Tori! What are you doing in there?"

she dosent reply she unlocks the door and walks right past him

"Tori?"

she says nothing she keeps walking until a strong hand grabs her arm and pulls her back

"Tori whats wrong?"

"N-nothing andre just leave me alone." she pulls away from him he see's hurt in her eyes

"Are you ok? Did something happen?" tori says nothing she's not even looking at him

Andre see's that her cheeks are red and so is her nose

"Have you been crying?"

"No." she lied andre could tell she has been crying he tries to touch her but she only retreats "Did i do soething wrong?" andre thought "Why is she acting like this?" andre's lost in his thoughts

"Tori what's up?"

Tori takes a moment before she answers she knows it'll break both of there hearts but she has to do it its what's best

"I, we...cant hang out anymore."

andre is taken aback "Why?"

"We cant be freinds anymore I'm sorry!" tori then runs out the doors leaving andre standing there he takes a few moments to process what just happened

"Why is she doing this?" he asks himself

Tori gets inside her car and turns on the ignition she turned on the radio to 'Adele's Fire to the rain' in that exact moment clouds roll in and it begins to pour rain

Tori is kinda shocked at this she see's andre in the parking lot running to his car but he's crying at least its what it looks like then she see's andre angrily beating hid fist on the wheel tori herself begins to cry again too


	5. Savior

Tori drives off the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

Andre follows her. He needs to talk to her, Mikaela shouldn't have threatened Tori like that. He has to apologize for her indiscretions.

Andre starts to lose Tori in the rain until... Tori goes into a different direction that lead to the woods. Andre followed Tori for what seemed like hours drifting away from her car so she wont know he followed. Her until she reached a bridge. Andre slowed the car as Tori's began to drift off the bridge... "TORI!" Andre yells as Tori's car goes off the bridge and into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre's POV<strong>

"Tori!?" I yell, as I get out my car and run towards the water. The car's already submerged. I rip off my shirt and take off my shoes, As I dive in the water I pray to god Tori's ok.

* * *

><p>Cat and Robbie sit outside in the park under a tree so they wont get wet from the rain. Robbie got Cat her favorite ice cream, Red Velvet. "So Cat." Robbie says desperately to know what she did. "What did you tell Jade, and Tori?" Cat looks at Robbie, "Do you really wanna know?" She asks. "Yes? Please, please, please with red velvet on top?" Robbie replies hoping to get an answer. Cat giggles at Robbie. "I love red velvet!" Cat says licking her ice cream. She looks at Robbie, "Oh right sorry." She says. She leans into his ear and whispers what she told Jade and Tori.<p>

After what Cat tells him, all color in is face disappears. He becomes whiter then a ghost. He looks at Cat with disgust, he moves towards the trash can, bends over and pucks. While Cat just giggles and eats her ice cream.

* * *

><p>Beck and Jade sit in his trailer watching, <em>Crazy, Stupid, Love<em> on the TV. There cuddled together not caring for a thing around them. The rain outside stats to die down.

* * *

><p>Andre's underwater seeing Tori unconscious. He tries to open the door, but no such luck. He bangs on the window attempting to break it. Nothing.<p>

Andre swims to surface, he heads towards the land where a bunch of rocks are set. He grabs a rock a little bigger then his hand. He inhales a deep breath and swims back into the water. Once Andre reached the car and it's window. Andre hits the window once, nothing. He hit's it twice, still nothing. A third time, a crack. The fourth, the window breaks!

Andre hurries inside and grabs Tori. She has the seat belt around her waist. Andre quickly breaks it off and swims tori to shore. Once there at shore Andre does CPR. "C'mon Tori! Breathe!" he says. He does mouth to mouth, then CPR and repeats the process. Until Tori finally cough up the water. "Tori! Your ok!" Andre says. "Andre?" Tori asks. As Tori and Andre stare into each others eyes. Tori now see's that e's in love with her. But before Tori can say anything, she passes out.


End file.
